Vale tudo na dança e no Amor
by debora-haruno
Summary: Sakura e hinata são duas melhores amigas e são apaixonadas sakura por sasuke e hinata por naruto só que naruto gosta de sakura e sasuke de hinata e as duas acabam tendo planos loucos para conquistarem o coração dos meninos o que será que sakura e hinata vão aprontar? leiam para saber
1. Chapter 1

_**Oi gente fanficiton nova caprichei nela espero que gostem ok vou explicar tudo no primeiro capitulo **_

_**os personagem são do masashi kishimoto que eu amo muito ^^**_

**Vale tudo na dança e no amor**

Sakura e hinata são duas melhores amigas e dez que se juntaram ganharam o titulo de as garotas mas lindas do colégio, mas fazem juiz aos seus apelidos, e também são duas ótimas dançarinas que estão treinando para o torneio que irá ter no final do ano e o grupo ou o dançarino ( se ele ou ela dançar sozinho) irá ganhar uma bolsa de estudos na faculdade dança mas popular de todos os tempos, mas elas não estão sozinhas estão acompanhadas de suas amigas ino, tenten e temari que também dançam muito bem e elas também são muito unidas.

Só que nem tudo é um mar de rosas elas tem suas rivais Karin ,Konan ,maka , chino e rakuke que são suas rivais na dança e em todos os sentidos dez do jardim de infância.

Sakura hinata e seu grupo conseguia lidar com elas muito bem sempre ganhavam delas em tudo, mas o ponto fraco delas tinha chegado ano passado na escola e seus nomes era sasuke e naruto mas não eram só os delas mas também os de ino, tenten e temari que eram apaixonada por sai, neji e shikamaru mas karin, konan, maka chino e rakuke também eram apaixonadas por eles e nisso se tornaram eternas rivais.

Só que só tinha um problema naruto era apaixonado por sakura, e sasuke por hinata, e sai nem lembra da existência de ino, neji só pensa em ficar cada vez melhor para o torneio, e shikamaru gosta de temari mas nenhum dos dois admitem e vivem brigando.

Também tinha na escola os gatos do itachi , hidan , pain , sasori e deidara que eram populares que causava alguma coisa entre as meninas também.

E agora no meio de tanta confusão o que sakura e hinata vão fazer?

_**oi gente capitulo curtinho né mas foi só uma apresentação da história leiam o próximo capitulo para saber o que essa aventura de sakura e hinata irá nos reserva ok até o próximo capitulo **_


	2. 1º Dia de Aula

_**Oi gente aqui o segundo capitulo da história espero que gostem ^^**_

_**os personagem são do tio kishi**_

**Vale tudo na dança e no amor**

_O que achou dessa blusa hinata?-perguntou sakura olhando para o espelho experimentando uma blusa

_Está linda sakura, vermelho combna com você-disse hinata ageitando a blusa de sakura

Primeiro dia de aula sakura e hinata se arruamavam para ir a escola

_Sakura para que experimentar essa blusa a gente vai ter que usar o uniforme mesmo- falou hinata passando maquiagem

_É né mas agente vai ver o sasuke e vai que ele finalmente me chama para sair eu tenho que estar preparada-falou sakura sonhando

_Ai não sei o que você vê nele-disse hinata revirando os olhos

_Eu posso dizer o mesmo do baca do naruto-falou sakura passando o secador no cabelo

o uniforme das meninas elas uma saia rodada azul uma blusa social branca e uma gravatinha azul, sapatilha azul e uma meia branca

sakura além do uniforme usava uma fita vermelha que ino deu para ela um cordão prata escrito love e as unhas pintadas de rosa bebê

Hinata um lacinho azul bebê e um cordão prata com um desenho de uma menina com um menino e as unhas pintadas de azul bebê

_Tá sakura vamos que hoje o dia vai ser corrido temos que arrasar na apresentação, lembra que ela pediu pra gente ensaiar nas férias? ela disse que ia ver se a gente aprendeu os passos novos- falou hinata pegando sua mochila e passando seu perfume

_Hi é verdade-disse sakura terminado de se maquiar e pegando sua mochila

_Vamos-falou hinata saindo pela porta do quarto de sakura

chegando lá em baixo encontraram a mãe de sakura

_Oi meninas veiam tomar café está fresquinho-falou a mãe de sakura com um sorriso no rosto e arrumando a mesa do café

_Não vai dar mãe estamos atrasadas vamos comer na escola ok-disse sakura indo até a porta

_Tia arigatô por deixar eu passar minhas férias aqui na casa da sakura eu não queria viajar com meus pais

_Tudo bem hinata sempre que quiser pode vir adoro quando você me ajuda na cozinha-disse ela abrasando hinata

_Hei hinata vamos logo tchau mãe-falou sakura saindo

_Tchau meninas

**Na escola...**

Sakura e hinata chegaram na escola e foram chegando perto de seus armarios para guarda seu material e foram surpreendidas por ino tenten e temari

_Bom dia meninas!-falou ino abraçando sakura por trás de surpresa

_Bom dia ino-falou sakura retrebuindo o abraso

_Hinatinha-falou ino abrasando hinata

todas se abrasaram

_Eai meninas já conseguiram aprender aquele passo novo?-falou tenten

_Claro-disse todas juntos

_Ei meninas olha quem tá vindo-disse tenten cutucando as meninas

_É depois de um verão inteiro sem vê ele-falou sakura suspirando fundo

_É...-falou hinata ficando corada e feliz por ver o naruto

_O sai está tão lindo-falou ino babando

_Nem ligo-disse temari olhando e tentando não deixar perceber que estava feliz por ver shikamaru

Entrou os cinco meninos na escola sasuke olhou diretamente para hinata naruto para a sakura e sai nem percebeu a presença de ino, neji estava com fone de ouvido gravando a música que vai dançar e shikamaru fazendo o mesmo que temari.

Os meninos passam por elas e dissem oi e elas também

_Ai meninas, vocês viram?, sasuke disse oi pra mim-falou sakura com cara de menina sonhadora

_Sakura você não quis dizer disse oi pra hinata-falou temari encostando a mão no ombro de sakura

_Haaa estraga praseres- falou sakura com uma gota na cabeça

_Ei hinata olha quem ta vindo na nossa direção-falou sakura no ouvido de hinata que fico séria

_Oi perdedoras-falou karin sarcasticamente

_E desculpem mas... quem perdeu ano passado mesmo? aé foram vocês-falou hinata sarcaticamente e todas riem

_Ano passado foi diferente mas esse ano vocês vão perder o prêmio vai ser nosso-falou konan irritada

_É claro que vai quero dizer já foi né eu lembro quando você sonho com isso-falou sakura e todas riem

_Escuta aqui garota!- disse karin mas foi imterrompida pelo sinal

_Olha to sem tempo pra perder com vocês ok até nunca-disse sakura e todas foram embora e karin fica irritada

**na sala de aula...**

As meninas foram se sentando em seus lugares sakura sentou do lado de hinata e as duas sentaram perto de sasuke e naruto

**os meninos...**

_Ei sasuke acho que a sakura está olhando pra mim-disse naruto babando pela haruno

_A sakura eu não sei mas a hinata está me olhando direto-disse sasuke ageitando sua camisa

_Ei sai acho que a ino está ti dando mole-disse naruto cutucando o amigo

_Hã? quem é ino?-disse ele olhando em volta e naruto poem a mão no rosto e balança a cabeça

_Neji você está com esse fone o dia todo o que você tanto ouve?-falou shikamaru tirando os fones do ouvido de neji

_Eu estou ensaindo já que vocês não fazem isso a gente é um grupo e vai se apresentar daqui a pouco eu sou o unico que quer aquela bolsa?-disse ele reconectando o fone no celular

_Todos nos queremos neji mas você nos obrigo a ensaiar o verão todo-disse shikamaru passando a mão no pescoço e foi imterrompido pela professora de dança que entrava no salão

_Bom dia meus alunos queridos emsairam no verão?-Falou ela botando sua bolsa na mesa

professora: tinha cabelo castanhos era branca (a rin que o obito amava e que gostava de kakashi)

as meninas não estavam om o uniforme normal estavam com um shortinho azul e uma blusa branca e um tênis azul

os meninos short blusa branca mashão e tênis

_Sim!-diseram todos juntos

_Professora rin que saudade!-falou sakura e foi abrasar a professora junto com hinata

_Oi meus amores !..-falou a professora rin

karin revira os olhos

_A gente treinou bastante professora-falou hinata com um sorriso

_Eu sei eu acredito agora vão para os seu lugares antes que chamem você de puxa saco, sabe como é essas meninas invejosas -falou a professora no ouvido delas

_Certo professora-disse sakura e hinata indo sentar no caso as cadeiras estavam eu um foma de circulo e a professora no meio

_Bom pessoal essa aula não vai ser muito dificil pois muitos não ensaiaram os passos que eu pedi no verão não é lee-falou a professora fitando lee

_Hehe foi mal professora é que eu estava nas aulas de kung fuu com o gai-disse ele cosando a cabeça

_Semana que vem irá ter uma apresentação no final do bimestre de todos vocês juntos por que nesse primeiro bimestre vocês vão treinar parceria e trabalho em equipe com muita gente então vocês vão me fazer uma apresentação agora com seus grupos para eu decidir quem vai fazer o papel principal na apresentação.

sakura, hinata, tenten e temari riram uma para outra

_Bom vamos começar primeiro grupo...

os grupos começaram a se apresentar

_Ainda bem que a gente ensaio bastante eu quero fazer o papel principal-falou sakura feliz

_Fica tranguila sakura a gente vai ganhar-falou hinata segurando na mão de sakura

estava na vez do grupo de sasuke e naruto se apresentar

_Bom agora venham se apresentar naruto,sasuke,sai,neji e shikamaru-falou a professora com um caderninho anotando os nomes e as musicas que iam dançar e etc.

os meninos foram até o centro do salão

_Então meninos que música vão dançar?

_Nos vamos dançar the wanted - Glad You Game

_Certo podem começar som na caixa

(_**gente aqui o link da música : watch?v=BiEEJds8JFE **__**imaginem eles dançando hehe**_)

_**a música começou eles começaram a dançar e muito bem com os passos da professora sasuke no meio naruto no lado direito de sasuke sai do lado esquerdo de sasuke e neji do lado de shikamaru **_

_**The sun goes down,The stars come out,And all that counts,Is here and now,My universe will never be the same,I'm glad you came You cast a spell on me, spell on mehit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me,And I decided you look well on me, well on me,So let's go some,where no-one el se can see,You and me,Turn the lights out now, now I'll take you by the hand,Hand you another drink, drink it if you can,Can you spend a little time, time is slipping away,Away from us so stay, stay with me I can mak,Make you glad you came,The sun goes down,The stars come out,And all that countsIs here and now,My universe will never be the same,I'm glad you came,I'm glad you came You cast a spell on me, spell on me You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me And I decided you look well on me, well on me So let's go some where no-one else can see You and me Turn the lights out now, now I'll take you by the hand Hand you another drink, drink it if you can Can you spend a little time, time is slipping away Away from us so stay, stay with me I can make Make you glad you came The sun goes down The stars come out And all that countsIs here and now My universe will never be the same I'm glad you came I'm glad you came I'm glad you came So glad you came I'm glad you came I'm glad you cameThe sun goes down The stars come out And all that counts Is here and now**_

_**My universe will never be the same I'm glad you came I'm glad you came**_

os meninos terminaram de dançar todos aplaudiram

_Meninos vocês foram muito bem podem centar-falou a professora levantando e anotando no seu famoso caderninho

_Próximo grupo Sakura, hinata, ino, tenten e temari

todas levantaram no pique

_Prontas meninas?

_Sim professora- falou sakura animada

_Qual música vocês vão dançar?

_Ciara- Like a Boy- disse sakura se preparando

_Certo vão meninas-falou rin apertando play e a musica começou

estava sakura no meio hinata do lado direito de sakura ino do lado esquerdo de sakura tenten e do lado de hinata e temari de ino temari

_**(gente aqui o link da música: watch?v=_HKH7Emy1SY **__** imagem elas dançando hehe)**_

_**Pull up your pants**_

_**(Just Like Em')**_

_**Take out the trash**_

_**(Just Like Em')**_

_**You can dig cash like em'**_

_**Fast like em'**_

_**Girl you outta act like ya dig**_

_**(What I'm talkin' bout')**_

_**Security codes on everything**_

_**Vibrate so your phone don't ever ring**_

_**(Joint Account)**_

_**And another one he don't know about**_

_**Wish we could switch up the roles**_

_**And I could be that...**_

_**Tell you I love you**_

_**But when you call I never get back**_

_**Would you ask them questions like me?...**_

_**Like where you be at?**_

_**Cause I'm out 4 in the morning**_

_**On the corna roll'n**_

_**Do'n my own thing**_

_**Ohh**_

_**What if I?**_

_**Had a thing on the side?**_

_**Made ya cry?**_

_**Would the rules change up?**_

_**Or would they still apply?**_

_**If I played you like a toy?**_

_**Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy**_

_**Can't be get'n mad!**_

_**What You Mad?**_

_**Can't Handle that!**_

_**Can't be get'n mad!**_

_**What you mad?**_

_**Can't handle that!**_

_**Girl go head and be...**_

_**(Just Like Em')**_

_**Go run the streets**_

_**(Just Like Em')**_

_**come home late say sleep like em'**_

_**Creep like em'**_

_**Front with ya friends**_

_**Act hard when you're with em' like em'**_

_**(What)**_

_**Keep a straight face when ya tell a lie**_

_**Always keep an airtight alibi**_

_**(Keep Him In The Dark)**_

_**What he don't know won't break his heart**_

_**Wish we could switch up the roles**_

_**And I could be that...**_

_**Tell you I love you**_

_**But when you call I never get back**_

_**Would you ask them questions like me?...**_

_**Like where you be at?**_

_**Cause I'm out 4 in the morning**_

_**On the corna roll'n**_

_**Do'n my own thing**_

_**Yeah**_

_**What if I?**_

_**Had a thing on the side?**_

_**Made ya cry?**_

_**Would the rules change up?**_

_**Or would they still apply?**_

_**If I played you like a toy?**_

_**Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy**_

_**Can't be get'n mad!**_

_**What You Mad?**_

_**Can't Handle that!**_

_**Can't be get'n mad!**_

_**What you mad?**_

_**Can't handle that!**_

_**Can't be get'n mad!**_

_**What you mad?**_

_**Can't handle that!**_

_**Can't be get'n mad!**_

_**What you mad?**_

_**Can't handle that!**_

_**If I was always gone**_

_**If the sun beat me home**_

_**(Would Ya Like That?)**_

_**Told you I was with my crew**_

_**When I knew it wasn't true**_

_**(Would Ya Like That?)**_

_**If I act like you**_

_**Walk a mile off in yo shoes**_

_**(Would Ya Like That?)**_

_**I'm mess'n with your head again**_

_**Dose of your own medicine**_

_**What if I?**_

_**Had a thing on the side?**_

_**Made ya cry?**_

_**Would the rules change up?**_

_**Or would they still apply?**_

_**If I played you like a toy?**_

_**Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy**_

_**Can't be get'n mad!**_

_**What You Mad?**_

_**Can't Handle that!**_

_**Can't be get'n mad!**_

_**What you mad?**_

_**Can't handle that!**_

_**Can't be get'n mad!**_

_**What you mad?**_

_**Can't handle that!**_

_**Can't be get'n mad!**_

_**What you mad?**_

_**Can't handle that!**_

_**If I played you...**_

_**Would yo like that?**_

_**Had friends...**_

_**Would you like that?**_

_**Never call?**_

_**Would you like that?**_

_**No no**_

_**You wouldn't like that**_

_**No!**_

_**What if I?**_

_**Had a thing on the side?**_

_**Made ya cry!**_

_**Would the rules change up?**_

_**Or would they still apply!**_

_**What if I...**_

_**If I played you like a toy**_

_**Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy!**_

a musica acabou e todos aplaudiram elas menos karin e suas amigas e as meninas foram sentar

_Bom pessoal agora eu vou avaliar os resultados e vou dizer quem vai ser o grupo principal

_Ai tomara que seja a gente-disse sakura pegando na mão de hinata

depois de um tempo a professora já estava com o resultado

_Bom alunos teve dois grupos que se destacaram-falou a professora moderndo a caneta

as meninas se olharam

_E os grupos foram os de sakura, hinata, ino, tenten e temari e sasuke,naruto,sai,neji e shikamaru-falou a professora com seu caderninho

as meninas pularam e os meninos também

_Então não tem como escolher um só então vão fazer os dois grupos o papel principal

_Haaaaa não disse!

falou sakura pulando, karin fica vermelha de raiva junto com konan e suas amigas

_Mas professora como que os dois grupos vão se apresentar juntos?-perguntou sasuke

_Bom sasuke eu pensei nisso já ia ser uma apresentação individual mas não vai dar pra fazer individual com dois grupos então iremos fazer uma apresentação em casais

_Como?-falou os dois grupos surpresos

_Isso mesmo pessoal serão em casais e antes que pergunte quais eu já separei os grupos são : sasuke e sakura naruto e hinata sai e ino shikamaru e temari neji e tenten

as meninas dão um pulo de felisidade já os meninos não ligaram muito

O sinal toco

_É isso pessoal treinem vocês vão representar toda a turma vocês tem uma semana para ensaiar segunda feira vocês tem que me apresentar a dança tchau mes amores-falou a professora saindo da sala mandando beijo

**as meninas...**

as meninas estavam saindo da sala

_Que perfeito hinata-falou sakura feliz

_Com certeza sakura muito feliz-falou hinata saindo da sala e indo até o refeitório

_Ei hinata olha o sasuke e o naruto ali vamos lá falar com eles-falou sakura indo até eles mas foi impedida por hinata que seguro seu braso

_Não sakura sabe que o naruto gosta de você e infelismente o sasuke gosta de mim vamos esperar eles se separarem-falou ela puxando a haruno

_Tudo bem... olha lá sasuke foi pra mesa vou lá falar com ele e você fala com o naruto-falou sakura indo até ele e não foi impedida

**sasuke e sakura...**

_Oi sasuke...-falou sakura sorrindo

_Ha... oi sakura...-falou sasuke bebendo suco sem ligar muito para a presença da haruno

_E... qui bom que vamos fazer o trabalho juntos quero dizer que vamos dançar né-disse ela se embolando nas palavras

_Ha sim qui bom... a sakura sabe se a hinata vai estar em csa hoje?-disse ele a olhando

_Ha... hinata... não ela está na minha casa...-falou sakura com cara de tédio

_Ata manda um beijo pra ela-disse ele se levantando e indo embora deixando sakura sozinha

**naruto e hinata...**

_Naruto-kun...-disse hinata batendo os dedos e corada

_Oi hinata!-disse naruto com um sorriso

_E... nos vamos dançar juntos né vamos treinar bastante-disse ela com um sorriso tímido

_Com certeza, hinata você é a melhor amiga da sakura né-disse ele a olhando

_E... sim-disse ela meio desanimada

_Manda uma abraso pra ela tá tchau hinata-disse ele sorrindo e indo embora e hinata fica triste

**Casa de sakura...**

depois de um tempo todas as aulas tinham acabo e sakura e hinata foram embora e hinata foi para casa de sakura

sakura e hinata entram no quarto e sakura se joga na cama junto com hinata

_Hinata que terrivel falar com o sasuke-disse sakura enfiando a cara no traviseiro

_Posso dizer o mesmo do naruto- disse hinata com a mão no rosto

_O sasuke só falava de você e...-sakura foi imterrompida por uma idéia dela mesma

_Hinata!-sakura levantou da cama eufórica

_Ai o que foi sakura-disse hinata com a mão no ouvido

_Eu tive uma grande idéia para a gente conquistar aqueles dois

**Na casa de sasuke...**

**TIN DOM...**

a campainha toca...

_Sasuke! vai atender a porta-disse itachi irmão mas velho de sasuke

sasuke atende a porta e fica surpreso ao ver hinata em sua porta

_Hi...hinata?!

_Sim sou eu e... posso entrar

_Cla...claro entra-disse sasuke se enforçando para impresiona-lá

_Hã oi itachi-disse hinata vermelha ela e sakura e as outras achavam itachi lindo

_Olha se não é a linda e timida hinata-disse itachi encarando a moça e pegando em seu cabelo e chegando bem perto dela e hinata fico mas vermelha ainda, sasuke é claro fico vermelho de raiva

_Itachi! você não tinha que ir lá na rua-disse sasuke tentando chamar a atenção de itachi mas o uchiha estava tão fixado na moça e ela nele que deixou sasuke falando sozinho

_ITACHI!

_Hã ata oi sasuke o que você quer mesmo?-disse itachi meio tonto apóis encarar hinata

_Que você vá embora-disse sasuke furioso

_Há sim tchau sasuke vou lá na casa do hidan e tchau hinata-disse ele beijando o rosto da menina que a unica coisa que conseguia pensar era pegar seu telefone e contar que foi beijada no rosto por itachi um dos garotos mas cobiçados da escola mas seus pensamentos foram imterrompidos por sasuke

_Então hinata o que você queria falar?-disse sasuke sentando

_Falar a sim.. eu vim falar com você, lembra de que você me pediu em namoro ano passado?-disse ela se sentando também

_Claro como esqueçer o fora que você me deu-disse sasuke

_Então eu resolvi aceitar namorar você-disse ela o olhando

_Oque?!

**Bom gente acabou esse capitulo fiquem ligadinhos para o próximos ok até ^^**


End file.
